


Letter of Resignation

by groaar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hux is So Done, Nonsense, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groaar/pseuds/groaar
Summary: Hux has had enough - he is quitting! At least Hux, prim and proper as he is, has the courtesy to send Kylo a Letter of Resignation (or two).





	Letter of Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but this happened.

 

**TO:                    Supreme Leader Kylo Ren**

**SUBJECT:           RE: Letter of Resignation**

**FROM:               General A. Hux**

 

Dear Supreme Leader,

 

I am writing to inform you of my immediate resignation as the General of the First Order for personal reason. I know this is unexpected, and I sincerely regret not being able to assist you in the transition of leadership.

 

I would like to thank you for the opportunity to work together, and I find myself proud to have worked for the First Order. Our time together has granted me many an insight; not only about how to co-operate and lead an organization, but about myself and my strengths, too. These are skills I will certainly carry with me in my career to come. They will serve me well.

 

Please accept this letter as my official notice of resignation. I have been fortunate to have been part of the First Order, and while I cannot be present to assist you in your ascension to full leadership you have my outmost trust and support.

 

I wish you continued success.

 

Sincerely,

A. Hux

General of the First Order

 

P.S. I genuinely apologize for my earlier mail. It seems I, in a moment of carelessness, happened to send you the first draft of my Letter of Resignation. Please, do disregard it. D.S.

 

 

**TO:                    Supreme Leader Kylo Ren**

**SUBJECT:           Letter of Resignation**

**FROM:               General A. Hux**

 

~~Dear Supreme Leader,~~

~~Ben Organa, you man-child,~~

Ren,

 

I am writing to inform you of my immediate resignation as the General of the First Order for personal reason. What reasons, you may wonder. Well; workplace harassment is one that immediately pops into mind. I am quite certain choking and slamming people into walls are recognizes as considerable breaches of contract. However, the current leadership of the Order, I am afraid, would turn a blind eye to any mistreatment. After all, it is said leadership that stands for 100% of all reported misconduct. I have suffered through more than my fair share of corrupted work environments, and I am most definitely not going to bend knee to you, Ren. I know this is unexpected (as you are rather dense when it comes to the fine points of social interaction), ~~and I sincerely regret not being able to assist you in the transition of leadership~~ and I must admit I do take pleasure leaving you hanging in such a perilous situation. You do not have the slightest idea of what my duties entails, no one does, in fact, and making you look unprofessional will provide me with much needed entertainment for the no doubt harsh months to come.

 

~~I would like to thank you for the opportunity to work together, and~~ I find myself proud to have worked for the First Order, it was an amazing organisation. Was, past tense, as it will no doubt crumble and fall under your careless rule. Working with you (or perhaps against you, since I cannot recall a single instance where you would even deign to listen to my advice) has been a most horrid experience. Our time together has granted me many an insight; not only about how to ~~co-operate and~~ lead an organization when your supposed co-commander is acting like a spoiled teenager who thinks credits float around in space – just conveniently there to grab for anyone who is so inclined – but about myself (I am a capable leader, even in the face of hardship) and my strengths (calm, composed, intelligent; all the traits you seem to lack), too.  These are skills I will certainly carry with me in my career to come (because I swear to you, I will have one: one that I craft on my own. I will surpass you, just wait and see. One day I will spit in your face!).

 

Please accept this letter as my official notice of resignation, not that you have a choice as I will be long gone before you lay eyes on this (I know you never look at your datapad). I have been fortunate to have been part of the First Order while it still was a glorious organisation, and while I ~~cannot be~~ chose not to be present to ~~assist you in your ascension to full leadership~~ witness how you gloriously fall from grace you ~~have my outmost trust and support~~ can rest assured that I will be imagining it in most exquisite detail.  

 

~~I wish you continued success.~~

I wish I had shot you when I had the chance.

 

Sincerely,

A. Hux

General of the First Order

 

P.S. My last piece of advice to you is as follows: do not waste resources trying to track me down. You have quite the track-record when it comes to failing at capturing hunted individuals. The Scavenger-girl was a catastrophe, and Skywalker, well; let us say that even I felt embarrassed for you. You do not need to add me to your failures. D.S.  

**Author's Note:**

> Three days later (which is when Kylo finally read the letter) the First Order had to oversee their annual budget for repair costs.


End file.
